Shinigamis and Angels
by SophieIsabelle
Summary: When there is good, there is evil, When there is life, there is death, When there is happiness, there is sadness, Everything has an opposite, even Shinigamis...


Hello, I was bored and wanted to right something so this happened! I have had this idea in my head for awhile and was fianlly bored enough to write it, so here is the cross-over that no one asked for but got anyway! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid and Bleach as much as I would like to :(

* * *

Where there is good, there is evil.

Where there is death, there is life.

Where there is sadness, there is happiness.

All things have an opposite even Shinigamis…

* * *

Angel…Much like their opposite, the Shinigamis, they were created by God to help reap the souls of who have died, they were made to help the good, pure souls pass on to heaven but like all god thing, this came to an end…

Much like most opposites, Shinigamis and Angels did not work well together and due to their differences, war soon broke about between the two creations of God.

The Great War continued for many years, till only one race was left standing.

The Shinigamis stood high on a mountain of dead angels, the wings beings had been forced out if the sky and down to the dirt, their once pure, white wings now stained with dirt and blood, their bodies lay rotting in the once lively heavens which was now abandoned and crumbling with the years of neglect .

The once holy creations of God had been forced out of their place to become one with the earth which they fought to protect. All traces of the beings ever existing was lost and forgotten…

Or so the Shinigamis thought…

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami of Soul Society was more than shocked when he first found out about the Great War between Shinigamis and Angel and was even more shocked when he found out that some of these holy beings may still be alive let alone living in Karakura town!

* * *

A month or so after Aizen Sousuke's betrayal against Soul Society, Head Captain of Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had called an for an emergency Captains meeting regarding some important, top secret matters involving the said to be extinct beings.

The Head Captain coughed, gaining the attention of all the current captains and substitute Shinigami, he then proceeded to speak.

"After the betrayal of Azien Sousuke, I had ordered Mayuri Kurotsuchi to look into Aizen's research on Hueco Mundo and the Arrancar and found some unsettling information regarding the thought-to-be extinct beings known as Angels. After digging deeper into Aizne's research, we have found out that they're still some Angels alive and living in Karakura town as we speak, what Aizen pans to do with these Angels is still unknown as are the identities of said Angels. So whilst we at Soul Society, try and figure out what Aizen's plans are, I need you, Ichigo, to try and locate these Angel, gain their trust then bring them back to Soul Society, is that clear everyone?"

A chorus of "Yes Head-Captain" filled the room as the Head-Captain dismissed everyone.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he rested his head in his arms, to say he knew where to start his search was an overstatement, he didn't know anything about Angels so how on god green earth was he meant to find one!?

Just as Ichigo was about to fall asleep, he heard the voice of his class teacher Misato Ochi and felt the familiar pain of a book hitting him in the head, coursing him to shoot up from his desk and lash out at his teacher.

"Oi Teach, what the hell was that for!?"

Misato just smiled at Ichigo and ignored his question before she proceeded to speak to the class, "Right everyone, listen up, today with a two new students joining us and please make them feel welcome" and with that, Ms Misato turned to the door calling in the two new students.

A burst of new and unfamiliar reiatsu flooded the classroom as two young looking students entered the room. Ichigo and his friends all suddenly sat up straight and on end as the pure reiatsu filled the room.

Ms Misato clapped her hands together, undisturbed by the holy energy filling the classroom, "Now, if you would please introduce yourselves to the class" she said as she smiled at the two new students.

Ichigo looked at the two teens, studying the two. Judging by their looks, they were identical twins, both had sunny, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, they made porcelain pale skin and both had feminine figures. Overall, they both seemed human, so what was with this powerful reiatsu?"

The teen to the left smiled brightly befire speaking, her voice was warm and sweet sounding, like honey, "Hello, my name is Kagamine Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you all, please treat me well" she smiled then looked to the teen on her right who seemed nervous before giving me a little nudge.

"Er…Hello, I'm Kagamine Len, nice to meet you all" the boys voice was smooth and rich like melted chocolate. The boys bright, blue eyes turned towards the ground, staring at his shoes with little interest.

The sound of Misato chirpy voice broke the awkward atmosphere that filled the room, "Right, niw that instructions are over, let's get you to your seats" with that Ms Misato paused, thinking then smiled brightly and clapped her hands together "Right, Rin, you can go and sit in the empty seat in front of Inoue" she said as she pointed to the strawberry blonde haired girl who smiled at Rin.

Ms Misato looked at Len and smiled "and Len, I would like you to sit behind Ichigo" she smiled at Len then pointed to the boy who she had previously assaulted with a book.

Ichigo smiled to the boy as he walked past him then grunted, there was no way he would be able to sleep let alone concentrate on work with this suffocating reiatsu, he sighed and banged his head on the desk.

'This is gonna be a long day…'

* * *

Please comment if you would like another chapter because it would be kinda cool if people wanted more, so yeah, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
